


Just A Story

by CelticKitsune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Big black cock, Light Bondage, M/M, Roleplay, Teasing, minor pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticKitsune/pseuds/CelticKitsune
Summary: Harry gets sent home from work early because of a freak snowstorm, only to find that his lover has been hiding a very large secret from him.





	Just A Story

**Author's Note:**

> I have a LOT of help from my lovely wife Bicky Monster with this! So thanks to her for her wonderful editing skills, and gentle pushes in the right direction.

Harry shivered as he closed the front door behind himself, shaking the snow from his hair, removing his jacket and hanging it to dry.  
  
This amount of snow was unusual for the south of England, all because some wizard had promised his children a ‘white Christmas’. Of course, the only way to deliver on that promise was to tamper with some very powerful spells, and though they technically weren’t illegal, special permission had to be given, just so the right people in the muggle weather stations could be notified.  
  
The end result for the day was the man had been arrested. However, the damage had been done and the storm had to now run its new course, or risk drawing more unwanted attention from the muggles.  
  
Harry wasn’t too upset about it though, since the upside was that he had been allowed to come home early, simply because he had never gotten his apparition licence. Floo travel and port keys were out of the question for him since it had been discovered he got magic sickness.  
  
So he and a few other members of the ministry had gotten to leave early to try and beat the snow home before it got too bad.  
  
Harry smiled to himself as he kicked his shoes off next. He cast a quick drying and warming charm on himself before making his way further into his house, searching out the one person he shared it with.  
  
“Blaise, I’m home!” he called out. Harry frowned when there was no response from his lover. “Blaise?”  
  
Walking further into the house, Harry made his way straight for Blaise’s study. It was there he found the tan man sat leaning over his desk, eyes moving quickly as he read what was in front of him.  
  
“What’s that?” Harry asked.  
  
Blaise jumped, head jerking up to stare at Harry with wide eyes, a faint blush colouring his cheeks as he slammed the magazine shut and pulled it into his lap.  
  
“Oh, you’re home early. I didn’t hear you…” Blaise chuckled weakly.  
  
“Clearly,” Harry said, raising an eyebrow at his lover’s odd behaviour. “You didn’t answer my question. What’s that?” he asked again, nodding his head to the magazine Blaise was now trying to hide, even though it was obvious Harry had already seen it.  
  
“Nothing important,” Blaise said, opening his desk and shoving it inside. However, before the drawer could shut, Harry summoned the hidden item to him. “Hey! Give that back!” Blaise shouted, jumping to his feet.  
  
Harry simply looked amused as he turned and ran. Blaise could be heard thundering after him as the two ran down the hall, Harry making a sharp turn and taking the stairs two at a time, no small feat for him as he was quite short and really had to stretch his legs to achieve this.  
  
“Since when do you read Witch Weekly?” Harry called over his shoulder to Blaise.  
  
Making one more sharp turn, Harry locked himself in the bathroom. Throwing up a couple powerful wards and hoping it would take Blaise at least a few minutes to get in, Harry sat himself down on the edge of the bath and flipped the magazine open.  
  
“Harry, this isn’t funny, just... just give that back to me, please?” Blaise requested.  
  
Harry’s frown deepened at the near pleading tone in Blaise’s voice.  
  
“Why do you have this magazine?” Harry demanded again, flipping through one page at a time. There were articles about what potions you could use on your hair, what to use for unwanted hair removal, what NOT to use for unwanted hair removal, which Harry found mildly amusing.  
  
“It’s nothing, Harry, really. A co-worker gave it to me, said there was something in there I might enjoy but didn’t say what it was. It’s stupid, so, just open the door and give it back,” Blaise pleaded.  
  
Harry chuckled as he continued flipping through the pages. “Would this ‘co-worker’ happen to be Draco Malfoy? Because really, I have seen multiple things in this thing that seems like something he…” Harry trailed off suddenly, staring down at the page that he had just flipped to.  
  
A handwritten story was located in the middle of the book, no doubt charmed so that underage witches and wizards couldn’t read it.  
  
“I want your… big black cock?” Harry said out loud, staring at the page, making sure he had read it right before tilting his head to look up at the door where Blaise had suddenly fallen silent. “THIS is what you were reading?” Harry demanded.  
  
Blaise still said nothing, and Harry could tell without seeing him, how nervous his lover was now that his secret had been discovered.  
  
Grinning mischievously Harry flipped back to the beginning of the story, skimming it over quickly. Though there were no names mentioned, Harry thought it was almost painfully obvious who the story was about. The short wizard who worked at the ministry, messy black hair and green eyes, and his tall, muscled, dark-skinned lover.  
  
“Why must you work so hard, day in, day out, sat at your desk,” Harry read aloud, glancing up toward the bathroom door, waiting to hear what Blaise was going to do next.  
  
“Harry, I’m sorry,” Blaise said.  
  
Harry wanted to take pity on his lover, assure him that he wasn’t mad at all, in fact, he was highly amused that he had caught Blaise reading a fan story about the two of them.  
  
“If I sat here on your desk, would you look at me as intensely as you stare at those papers?” Harry continued reading.  
  
“... you don’t have to keep reading, Harry,” Blaise said.  
  
“I’ll even let you sign your name on me, right here, so everyone knows that I belong to you.” Harry grinned as he read on, finding the story interesting at least. He could see why Blaise had been so drawn into it that he hadn’t heard Harry come home.  
  
The handle to the door rattled and Harry smiled, looking at it before looking back down at the magazine, Blaise would be able to get into the bathroom soon enough.  
  
“If you use permanent ink and mark me, I will always be yours that way,” Harry continued, reading his ‘lines’, skimming over the bits in between and any of Blaise’s lines.  
  
“I want your big black cock.” Harry couldn’t help but chuckle reading that again, as it was something he had never said before in his life, even when he and Blaise were having sex. It was so out of character for him that it was just funny.  
  
The door to the bathroom burst open and Harry calmly looked up from the magazine, taking in the door and the hole in the wall from where the handle had gone through the plaster, before his eyes finally settled on Blaise.  
  
A slow smirk spread across Harry’s face as he looked down at the story once more, spreading his legs slightly as he read the next part.  
  
“I’m addicted to you, to your cock, I love it inside me, please, fill me with your cock,” Harry said, looking up at Blaise through his lashes.  
  
The other man was standing just inside the doorway, his eyes burning with lust as Harry read on.  
  
“You’re so big, you’re stretching me, filling me so much,” Harry said, letting out a soft moan followed almost immediately by a giggle and a shake of his head. “Ah, ah, ah, so good, fuck me harder.” Harry continued giggling before finally throwing the magazine down. “Okay, I’m done, I can’t go on.” He laughed, grinning up at Blaise.  
  
“Harry.” Blaise seemed unsure of himself as he walked further into the bathroom.  
  
Harry grinned at him, wiping his eyes as he stood up from his perch on the side of the bath.  
  
“Did you enjoy that?” Harry questioned, wrapping his arms around Blaise's waist, pressing himself fully against his lover. “Hmm, I think at least your ‘big black cock’ seems to have enjoyed the reading,” Harry sniggered when Blaise rolled his eyes.  
  
“Okay, when you read it out loud, it’s less... um, sexy,” Blaise admitted.  
  
“Seriously though, why were you reading that?” Harry questioned.  
  
Blaise wrapped his arms around Harry but shrugged his shoulders. “No reason really. You were right, Draco gave it to me, and I must admit, the idea of you walking into my office and sitting your naked ass on my desk, demanding attention, is sexy as hell,” Blaise confessed.  
  
“Well, if that’s what you wanted me to do, all you had to do was ask.” Harry tilted his head up and pressed his lips to Blaise's.  
  
“The rest of the story is quite interesting. The couple in there, the smaller is the black man’s secretary.” Blaise let go of Harry to pick up the magazine, flipping a few pages forward. “While the desk bit is my favourite, I do like when they’re stuck in the snow storm.”  
  
“Oh god, you’re not going to start reading it now too, are you?” Harry asked.  
  
“Fair’s fair, don’t you think?” Blaise asked and Harry laughed shaking his head.  
  
“Fine, if we’re going to do that, let’s do this properly.” Harry grabbed the magazine from Blaise again. “We take turns, reading our own parts, and maybe, if we’re lucky, we’ll get something more than a good laugh from this.” Harry smirked.  
  
“Fair enough,” Blaise agreed easily. “Well, lead the way, my slutty secretary, and we’ll see where this story leads us.”  
  
\------------x  
  
Harry dumped the magazine of the end of their bed before shrugging off his jumper to get more comfortable, dropping it to the floor. He climbed onto their bed, crawling across the fluffy covers and making himself comfortable against the headboard.  
  
He smiled at Blaise, who had followed him into the room.  
  
“You going to stand there and read to me?” Harry asked teasingly.  
  
“Perhaps.” Blaise picked up the magazine, flicking through to the story. “Shall we start from the next scene?”  
  
“It has scenes?” Harry asked with an amused chuckle. “This tale clearly has more depth than I thought.”  
  
“Oh, absolutely,” Blaise agreed, as he took a seat on the edge of the bed, crossing one leg over the other, “this is high-class literature. Do you think Malfoy would read anything less?”  
  
“I knew Malfoy was behind this!” Harry exclaimed smugly.  
  
“That’s nothing new, you think, Malfoy’s behind everything,” Blaise remarked dismissively.  
  
“He’s never been behind me,” Harry pointed out cheekily.  
  
“I should hope not!” Blaise declared as he turned to Harry with an expression of horror. “Can you imagine the scandal?”  
  
“Yes, you were quite scandalous enough, love.” Harry leaned forward, moving onto his hands and knees to be able to press a kiss to Blaise’s scowling lips. “Now get reading. I want to know what happens to the secretary next.”  
  
“Yes, I can’t possibly imagine what’s going to happen to the secretary,” Blaise said dryly, though he did turn his attention back to the magazine, while Harry made himself comfortable against the headboard once more.  
  
“I can’t believe it, such a large place, and they only one single bed available!” Blaise said, and Harry was impressed with how his lover put himself right into character, truly sounding annoyed at the situation. “I’ve a mind to write a full complaint and submit it to the manager!”  
  
Blaise turned the magazine around and handed it to Harry, indicating that it was his turn next. Smiling Harry took the magazine, looking down and skimming over what Blaise had read already.  
  
“Even if you did that, sir, it wouldn’t do any good. They can’t control the weather, or how many people suddenly come in wanting a room for the night,” Harry read before handing the magazine back to Blaise.  
  
“This is unacceptable!” Blaise said. “How are we supposed to share one bed with each other?”  
  
The magazine was passed again.  
  
“Well, one of us could sleep on the floor,” Harry said with a pout.  
  
“The floor is freezing! I will not be sleeping there, the last thing I need is to be getting sick from sleeping on a cold grubby floor!” Blaise continued to rage, staying so in character that it was hard for Harry to keep a straight face as he read his own lines.  
  
“Then I shall sleep on the floor, sir,” Harry insisted and Blaise was shaking his head before Harry had even finished reading.  
  
“No, I can not have my secretary falling ill,” he said without taking the magazine back from Harry, which of course made the smaller man wonder just how many times Blaise had read this. “We shall both share the bed, end of story, and no arguments,” Blaise insisted.  
  
“Yes sir, no arguments here!” Harry said, feeling his heart beating a little faster as Blaise shifted up onto his knees and crawled up the bed so he was kneeling in front of Harry.  
  
“Fair warning, I sleep in the nude,” Blaise whispered softly into Harry’s ear, giving it a quick lick.  
  
Harry shuddered and had to bite back a moan as he looked down at the story they were reading from. He blinked slowly hunting for his own line, reading over the action scenes. His eyes widened when he saw that Blaise was doing more than reading the story out, he was starting to act it out, and that surprisingly turned Harry on faster than the reading had.  
  
“Oh… okay, if you insist, sir,” Harry stammered out, blushing when Blaise nipped at his ear.  
  
“Do you object to this plan? The bed will be far more comfortable than the very, hard, floor.” Blaise moved his kisses down to Harry’s neck, and the smaller man had to take a moment to remember what it was they were doing.  
  
“It… it is definitely more comfortable, sir. Though I've never objected to sitting on something hard before,” Harry said and had to bite his lip to hold back the moan when Blaise bit at his neck harder.  
  
“If you’re sure,” Blaise said, leaning back on the bed. “It is getting late, so we should sleep.” He started peeling off his clothes, and Harry was sat there, almost transfixed by every bit of skin Blaise was revealing. “Are you just going to sit there?”  
  
Harry blinked. “Huh? OH! Sorry.” He looked down at the magazine, ignoring Blaise’s amused chuckle as Harry hunted for the next part he was supposed to be reading. “Right, sleep, yes, that is probably a good idea, though, I’m not sure I’m tired enough to sleep,” Harry read quickly, looking up at Blaise almost eagerly.  
  
“Well, if it wasn’t snowing, I would suggest you go for a walk, burn off some of that… pent up energy you have,” Blaise said. “But that might not be helpful, so what do you think we should do, to wear your body out?” Blaise had finished removing his clothes, swaying his hips slightly as he moved towards the bed once more.  
  
“What did you have in mind, sir?” Harry asked, his cheeks flushed as he watched Blaise crawl back onto the bed, and didn’t stop until he had Harry pressing back against the headboard.  
  
“Don’t you know?” he questioned, one hand moving down to Harry’s trousers, pulling at them just enough to reveal some of the sensitive skin of Harry’s hips, slowly brushing his fingers over it in a feather-light touch.  
  
Harry’s breath hitched, his eyes widening as he stared up at Blaise. “I… I’m not sure, sir, perhaps you should… should explain it to me, in detail,” Harry said.  
  
“I could just show you, my little minx,” Blaise practically purred, his fingers hooking in Harry's trousers, pulling them down slowly to reveal more skin.  
  
Harry kept his eyes fixed on Blaise, breathing speeding up as his lover lowered his head, gently kissing at the skin of Harry's now exposed abdomen.  
  
“S-sir,” Harry gasped, doing his best to stay in character, tilting his head to look at the magazine, trying to figure out what he was supposed to say next. “Please, show me more, sir,” Harry pleaded.  
  
Blaise responded by sinking his teeth into the soft skin where Harry's leg met his hip, causing Harry to cry out, his back arching off the bed slightly, the magazine slipping from his fingers to the floor.  
  
Blaise took advantage of Harry’s hips being lifted to pull his trousers down further, exposing the rest of his lower region.  
  
Blinking in surprise at the sudden loss of his trousers, Harry tilted his head down to stare at Blaise as the other man threw the trousers to join the magazine on the floor.  
  
“How much more do you want me to show you?” Blaise questioned, leaning down blowing lightly on Harry’s exposed thigh.  
  
Harry twitched, wiggling his hips to get away from the cool air tickling him. “Everything,” Harry breathed out.  
  
Blaise raised an eyebrow at him, leaning down and blowing cool air along Harry’s cock, causing the appendage to twitch.  
  
“Everything…” Blaise said, prompting Harry to finish his sentence.  
  
“Sir!” Harry yelped, shifting his hips upward, trying to press himself a little closer to that mouth that was so teasingly close to him. Firm hands gripped his hips, pressing him back down into the bed, and Harry reached down to grab Blaise’s wrists, staring at him.  
  
“Easy, _amore_ ,” Blaise soothed, rubbing his thumbs over the exposed skin of Harry’s hips. “You’re okay.”  
  
Harry stared at him for a moment, slowly nodding his head, letting go of Blaise's wrists, giving him a small smile as he lifted his hands back above his head. “I’m okay,” Harry assured him, gripping the headboard with his hands, so he wouldn’t try and stop Blaise again.  
  
“We can stop, if you want, Harry,” Blaise said, slipping out of the character he had been acting as from the story.  
  
“Please, sir, I want some more.” Harry grinned.  
  
Blaise chuckled, leaning up Harry’s body and pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. “Wrong story, _amore_ ,” he said, keeping his hands on Harry’s waist, moving back down.  
  
Harry’s breathing was speeding up once more the closer Blaise got to his cock. Their eyes remained locked together, even as Blaise opened his mouth. Harry bit his lip, letting out a soft whine when he could feel the heat from Blaise’s mouth on the head of his cock just before the tip of Blaise’s tongue flicked over the slit.  
  
Moaning loudly, Harry struggled to keep his eyes open, watching as Blaise started licking at the hardening flesh. The rough texture of the tongue sent spikes of pleasure shooting through Harry’s body. Heat began pooling in his gut and his cock throbbed with each pass Blaise made, licking him from base to tip. His hands remained gripping at Harry’s hips, holding him still, continuing the ministrations until Harry’s cock was leaking.  
  
Harry nearly screamed when he felt Blaise pull away. He probably would have, if one of those hands hadn’t moved from his hip, down to cup at his ballsack, squeezing them gently and rolling them between calloused fingers.  
  
“Sir! More, show me more,” Harry pleaded.  
  
“Patience, why don’t you roll over for me and I’ll show you so much more,” Blaise smirked, shifting himself away from Harry, giving the smaller man room to move around.  
  
Harry moved slowly, not wanting to seem overeager, because, in truth, he was having a lot of fun with this and didn’t want it to end so soon. Blaise moved to stand next to Harry’s head, adjusting him so that he was holding onto the headboard once more.  
  
Harry’s breath hitched when he felt the silk ties being wrapped around his wrists, holding them there and he turned quickly to Blaise. He didn’t say anything but his unease was obviously written on his face since Blaise paused in what he was doing, leaned down and kissed Harry’s cheek.  
  
“They’re enchanted, all you have to do is say you’re done, and they will fall right off, and we will stop, you are in control of this, Harry, I promise,” Blaise said. “But say the word and we will stop right now.”  
  
Harry chewed on his lower lip, contemplating for a moment before nodding his head slowly. “I want to try.”  
  
“Then we try,” Blaise agreed. “And we can always try something different if you change your mind. Trust me, I have no shortage of suggestions.”    
  
Harry smiled and nodded his head, his hands gripping the headboard tighter. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I’m ready, sir.”  
  
“Keep your eyes closed then,” Blaise whispered in his ear.  
  
Harry felt a shiver of excitement run down his spine, pooling more heat into his gut. He waited, breathing softly, trying to focus his hearing to keep track of where Blaise was. He tilted his head, blindly following Blaise around the room, easily done as Blaise was making no effort to keep quiet.  
  
With each passing moment, Harry grew more anxious, and excited, his mind supplying all sorts of ideas of what Blaise could be doing, and what he was planning.  
  
Something firm and somewhat cool touched Harry’s rear, causing him to jump, jerking forward with a gasp. Whatever it was though followed him, keeping its touches light. Harry's skin tingled as the small, mostly smooth item trailed over one ass cheek, then the next.  
  
Harry shivered as the thing pushed up under the shirt he was still wearing, before making its way slowly down his spine, over the crevice of his ass, until it reached between his legs.  
  
Mouth falling open with a soft gasp, Harry tried to move his hips forward against the item teasing him. His cock twitched and he heard Blaise chuckle, the item moving up to press against the tip of his cock.  
  
“You're leaking,” Blaise commented. “Does this mean you're enjoying this?” he questioned, pulling the item away suddenly.  
  
Harry cried out at the sudden loss, hips thrusting forward, humping the air, trying to find some sort of friction, and letting out a high pitched whine when he found nothing.  
  
Blaise chuckled, fingers brushing lightly over Harry’s hip. “Is there something you want, _amore_?” Blaise breathed in Harry’s ear.  
  
“Please, please… I want, I need more, please,” Harry whined again.  
  
“Please what?” Blaise prompted, his fingers trailing around to Harry’s inner thigh, gently nudging his legs open a little wider, making Harry feel more exposed.  
  
“Please, sir!” he practically sobbed, rolling his hips again, his ass lifting into the air, silently offering himself to Blaise, putting himself fully at his lover’s mercy.  
  
Blaise muttered something Harry didn’t quite catch but he could guess what it was as Blaise’s fingers were suddenly slick as they moved up towards his ass again, spreading the cheeks easily. Harry bit his lip hard, his eyes clenching shut a bit tighter, resisting the urge to look at Blaise and actually see what he was doing.  
  
“You’re so good for me, perhaps I should make you my little pet,” Blaise suggested, his finger slipping into Harry with ease. “Put a nice lovely collar on you, I’d take such good care of you, reward you for being good,” Blaise said, his finger sliding in further, coming so close to that one spot that Harry let out a short sob. “Or punish you when you’ve been bad,” Blaise added, removing his finger almost completely. “But you’d be such a good pet, I wouldn’t have to punish you, would I?”  
  
Distantly Harry knew Blaise wasn’t really looking for an answer, and he may not have even been serious about making Harry his ‘pet’. For all Harry knew, Blaise could have still been reading from the magazine and this was just part of his character from that. But that didn’t stop Harry from answering, didn’t stop his cock from twitching in excitement at the thought of being owned in such a way by Blaise. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about being tied up but Harry could admit that there was something thrilling to it, something that had him hoping this lasted just a little longer in case it was something they never did again.  
  
“Yes!” Harry cried out. “Yes, sir! I want to belong to you, I’ll be a good pet, please, sir!” And he bit his lip hard when he felt Blaise suddenly freeze. Harry’s cheeks turned bright red and he lowered his head, hands gripping at the headboard debating now if he had gone too far with his response.  
  
“Harry?” Blaise asked.  
  
Harry didn’t answer him right away, his cheeks burning as he tried to think of something, anything he could say, to brush it off like it was all part of the game.  
  
“Harry, were you serious?” Blaise questioned, and Harry couldn’t stop himself from saying the first thing that popped into his mind.  
  
“Can we please not talk about my godfather when I’m tied to a bed?” Harry huffed, hoping to get as far from the conversation about pets as possible. Though, bringing up his godfather might not have been the best way to go about it.  
  
“Oh, trust me, I have no intention of talking about your godfather,” Blaise said, his hand wrapping around Harry’s cock, giving it a few good strokes, bringing him back to full hardness, causing Harry to cry out in shock and pleasure, hips jerking forward on their own into Blaise’s hand.  
  
“F-forget I said anything, sir,” Harry said, trying to force his mind back into the moment, a little hard to do now that he’d slipped out of it so abruptly.  
  
“I don’t think I can do that, _amore_ ,” Blaise said, the bed shifting as he sat up on his knees, draping himself over Harry’s back.  
  
Harry shuddered when he felt Blaise’s thick cock press into the crevice of his ass, nestling himself in there. “I think perhaps, I’d like to hear you say it again, about you wanting to be my pet,” Blaise pressed, his hips moving slowly, his cock slowly dragging over Harry’s entrance, the tip of it even pressing against it, almost threatening to thrust inside before it was gone, moving back up.  
  
“I… I didn’t…” Harry tried to deny that he meant it, and Blaise squeezed Harry’s cock.  
  
“Didn’t what?” Blaise demanded, his hips rocking forward again, grinding himself against Harry’s ass more firmly. “Didn’t mean it? You wouldn't happen to be lying to me, would you?”  
  
Harry shook his head quickly. “No, sir! Not lying! I didn’t think, I didn’t… I don’t…”  
  
“Shhh, easy, _amore_ ,” Blaise soothed, moving his free hand up to Harry’s back, gently rubbing at it. “You’re not in trouble, I’ll let you be my pet, if that’s what you really want,” Blaise whispered to him, and Harry felt a warm tongue flick out over the back of his neck, sending a shudder down his spine.  
  
Harry nodded his head, and when Blaise neither said or did anything, Harry whined. “Yes sir, I-I want, make me your pet, I want to be your pet!”  
  
“Good, now, you know what good pets do?” Blaise questioned.  
  
Harry shook his head, his cock pulsing when he felt Blaise move backwards again, his cock pressing against Harry’s entrance.  
  
“Pet’s satisfy their masters, do you want to do that for me now?”  
  
“Yes, sir!” Harry spoke before Blaise had even finished speaking, earning another chuckle from the tan man. Harry heard Blaise whisper a spell again and Harry yelped when his entrance was suddenly flooded with conjured lube.  
  
“Oops, think I was a little over eager with that one, there’s so much, it’s leaking out of you.” Blaise chuckled, trailing a finger up Harry’s ass, pressing it inside with ease as he resumed the stretching he had started before, though this time he didn’t wait too long before slipping in a second finger, followed quickly by a third.  
  
Wiggling his hips, Harry pressing back against those fingers, trying to get them deeper, but they still seemed to be falling short of what he wanted.  
  
“Eager little pet, aren’t you, _amore_?” Blaise removed his fingers slowly, thrusting them back inside. “If you want something else, you’re going to have to ask for it.”  
  
Harry let out a groan, pressing himself back as those fingers were thrust back into him again and again, this was closer to what he wanted, however, it still wasn’t enough. Harry clenched his hands over the headboard, rocking his hips in time with Blaise’s fingers, letting out soft moans and gasping when Blaise managed to brush against Harry’s prostate.  
  
“More, I want… I need more,” Harry demanded, letting out a cry when without warning, the fingers were suddenly gone. “No! No, please!” Harry tried to press back, his legs were shaking as he lifted his ass up further. “Please, don’t stop, please don’t stop,” he begged.  
  
Blaise didn’t say anything, however Harry felt the thick head of Blaise’s cock resting against his entrance, one hand gripping at his waist holding him steady as the pressure grew, until Blaise finally slipped inside, and Harry let out a breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding.  
  
Fingers white-knuckled from how hard Harry was gripping the headboard, he breathed in deeply, moaning softly as he was stretched further to accommodate the thick cock penetrating him. Blaise stilled and Harry felt the heavy weight of his lover draped over his back, the hot breath against his ear as the tan man composed himself.  
  
Harry, however, was ready for more. He didn’t want the grace period of getting used to being stretched, he wanted to feel the slight sting that came with each thrust. He clenched his inner muscles around Blaise slowly before relaxing and Blaise moaned loudly in his ear. Grinning to himself, Harry repeated the action, this time pulling a curse from his lover.  
  
“Naughty pet, is there something you want, _amore_?” Blaise breathed, sinking his teeth into Harry’s shoulder, pulling out just enough for Harry to feel the friction before he slammed himself back inside.  
  
“Oh!” was all Harry could manage to say, his mouth falling open, gasping as Blaise repeated the action, shifting his hips until, on the fifth or sixth inward motion, Harry felt Blaise brush against his prostate. His inner walls gripped Blaise tighter and he cried out, pressing himself back, even as Blaise started pulling out again.  
  
“Almost, almost…” Harry whined, earning a chuckle from his lover.  
  
“Did I find the right spot?” Blaise whispered. “Right, here?” His question was followed through with a snap of his hips, the sound of skin hitting skin was drowned out by Harry’s sudden cry.  
  
“Yes! Yes, there!” Harry being so vocal seemed to urge Blaise on, a moment of shifting around, both hands now gripping at Harry’s waist, forcing him to hold still, Harry lost track of everything around him as he was penetrated again, and again, Blaise hitting his prostate each time, causing one pulse of pleasure after another to shoot up Harry’s spine and back down.  
  
The heat started pooling in his gut like a hot coil, winding tighter and tighter, each time Blaise filled him, the feeling of the thick flesh pushing in, before sliding out only to repeat the action. But the heat just kept building, far past the point where Harry thought he should have snapped.  
  
His own cock was pulsing, precum leaking out, staining the bed sheets beneath him.  
  
“Blaise, oh fuck, fuck, right… right there, so close, I’m so close, I just, I can’t, please,” Harry babbled, his own words not making any sense to himself, so he wasn’t sure that even Blaise could understand him.  
  
Everything seemed to slow down for a long drawn out moment as Blaise slammed himself inside, his hips rocking, pressing himself deeper and deeper, his cock rubbing almost continuously against Harry’s prostate. One hand let go of Harry’s hip, snaking its way around to his stomach, holding him there, while the other moved down to grip his cock.  
  
The fingers had only just wrapped around his cock, gripping it and giving one firm stroke, whensuddenly Harry was coming undone. He screamed, his walls gripping at Blaise, rocking frantically back against the hard flesh buried deep inside him, before jerking his hips forward into the hand that was gripping him, milking his release.  
  
Every muscle in his body seemed to lock in place, his hips the only thing still moving in jerky motions, before finally he was melting. His limbs turning to jelly, and the only things holding him up right now were the fact that his hands were still tied to the bed and that Blaise had a firm grip on his waist.  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes when he felt himself being lowered down onto the bed, Blaise still holding onto him from behind as he maneuvered the two of them into a laying down position, after freeing Harry’s hands from the headboard.  
  
“That… was intense,” Blaise said, kissing Harry’s neck. The smaller man chuckled tiredly and nodded his head in agreement.  
  
“So, how much did we deviate from your story?” Harry questioned and Blaise blinked, pulling back to stare down at Harry.  
  
“Not too far, to be honest. Guess whoever wrote it knows a thing or two about writing?” Blaise said and Harry turned his head further to look at Blaise, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
“Or perhaps, the person writing knew the characters well enough to guess how they may react in a situation like this?” Harry suggested, rolling over to now fully face Blaise, leaning up and kissing the tip of his nose. “Though, I also think that next time, the author might want to make sure his story has fully burned before walking away from the fireplace.”  
  
“So what gave it away?” Blaise questioned, not even looking the slightest bit apologetic about what he had written and had published.  
  
“Your ‘big black cock’ did.” Harry smiled when Blaise threw his head back and laughed loudly, his arm tightening around Harry and pulling him close.  
  
“Because of course, it did.” Blaise leaned down and pressed his lips to Harry’s. “Well, now that I know how silly it sounds, I’ll make sure to never use that phrase again,” he promised.  
  
Harry simply shrugged. “I don’t mind, write whatever you want. Though, fair’s fair, and perhaps I should write my own story next and make you say some sexy-only-on-paper things.”  
  
“I look forward to it, _amore_ ,” Blaise grinned. “For now, let’s get some rest, and then we can talk about this new idea of how I’m going to train this adorable new pet I have recently acquired.”  
  
Harry hummed in approval, closing his eyes and resting his head against Blaise’s chest. “That sounds like a very good idea, sir.”  
  
END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  





 


End file.
